oldschoolrunescapefandomcom-20200223-history
Revenants
Revenants are the ghostly versions of creatures slain during the God Wars found in the Revenant Caves within the Wilderness in levels 28 to 34. They are extremely dangerous monsters, being capable of hitting very high and accurately for monsters of their combat levels. They are capable of using all three forms of combat, with their magical attacks having a chance of freezing the player. In addition, their attacks change based on the player's defensive stats and protection prayers being used. They are also capable of healing themselves when their health falls below 50%, though this only occurs a limited amount of times. When it heals itself, a lightning strike can be seen. Being undead, revenants are susceptible to the effects of the salve amulet and its enchanted version. Revenants are known for their generous drop table, due to being in the Wilderness, where the player is at risk of being killed by other players in a multicombat area. Each revenant shares the same drop table, though higher levelled revenants have a higher chance of dropping items other than coins. Revenants always drop some revenant ether, which is used to charge a bracelet of ethereum (which they also drop) to protect the player from a revenant's attacks, and also makes them tolerant towards the player. They also drop various ancient artefacts, which can be sold to the Emblem Trader wandering within the Revenant Caves for a set amount of coins. However, this can only be done in World 318, the official Bounty Hunter world. Lastly, they can drop ancient crystals, four of which are used to construct an obelisk in the superior garden of a player-owned house. List of revenants Slayer |} Trivia *Unlike in RuneScape 3, there are no revenant icefiends, vampyres or werewolves in Old School RuneScape. The models used by these revenants are also simply transparent models of their living counterparts, rather than the ghost-like tail the revenants are often recognised with. *Initially, revenants were to drop Ancient Warriors' armour much like their RuneScape 3 counterparts had when they were moved into Forinthry Dungeon. Their weapons were not included for balancing reasons; to compensate for this, other rewards were designed. However, the polls for both the armour and the new equipment did not pass. To ensure that revenants would still be worth killing, they were given a generous, but generic drop table as a result. *Revenants were originally the replacement for player killers between 10 December 2007 and 1 February 2011 in RuneScape 2. They could attack you depending on your combat level and depth in the Wilderness (just as PKers can today) as well as heal themselves, teleblock and freeze you. *On release, several drops the revenants had could potentially be multiplied by 100, resulting in a "valuable" drop. This was removed in an update on 8 February 2018 due to it feeling too "artificial" by players. The same update changed the drops of the revenants, and allowed them to drop additional types of ancient artefacts to replace the super rare 100x multiplier. Category:Wilderness